Tuff New Haircut
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Tuffnut gets a haircut and it's much more than not wanting to look like his sister anymore. Oneshot.


**How to Train Your Dragon is such an adorable movie~ I'm such a bug fan of Ruff and Tuff. I have a strange fixation with twins…**

**But anyway, enjoy ! Concrit is love, but reviews in general are as good as SOUP :D **

**-**

"Are you sure Tuff? You can't take this back when it's over." His sister loomed over him with a blade in hand and strands of soft, blonde hair running through her fingers.

"Shut up and cut my hair Ruff," he responded curtly.

"Is this about what Snotface said? About how he says long hair is for girls?" she pried further, thinking over how short she should cut it. Her brother scoffed, "As if. He's a jackass who can't get laid. Why would I ever listen to what he'd have to say?"

Ruff laughed at her brother's comment and sighed, "Whatever Tuff, but don't come crying to me when you don't like it."

"Just don't screw it up then," he retorted back.

They were about to break into their common fights, but Tuff remembered that his sister had a blade at his neck and remained quiet. Suddenly, there was a jerk at his hair and he watched as a long strand of blonde fell to the ground.

"Seriously, I still want to know why you suddenly want to cut your hair. I thought Vikings were above that."

Her sibling scowled once more, "I told you, it's nothing about what others say." Another lock of hair fell to the ground.

"Not even your man-crush on Hiccup?" she teased.

"I'm not _queer_ Ruff. I'm not into crazy guys like you are, stupid," he defended while somehow remaining perfectly still as his sister continued to chop away at his hair.

"We're not Vikings anymore," he muttered quietly bowing his head slightly.

He could feel his sister's hands freeze as they were about to slice off another fistful of hair. But he knew that she agreed too. A Viking's life was dedicated to slaying dragons and now they did none of that. Plus, I think I've had enough with looking like you."

Ruff took offence and hit him atop his head with the blunt end of the blade effectively silencing him, but also internally agreeing.

After Hiccup's adventure, taming a dragon and ruling the training, the village is completely at peace with the dragons. Tuffnut was right; they didn't need to be Vikings anymore.

"And if I can get a girlfriend by being the first dude to get a haircut, then I'll be a trend setter!" he continued enthusiastically.

"Nothing you do will ever make you a trend setter you dunderhead." Ruff rolled her eyes as she sliced off the remains of his long hair, having it end just above his shoulders.

"I set the trend to what you're going to look like didn't I?"

"I told you, our parents are lying to you, I was born first!"

And since the haircutting was over, they both had every right to attack each other with everything and that was exactly what they did. Tuff sprung from his seat and practically threw himself at his sister, who caught his, by the forearms and threw him to the floor.

Scrambling, he looked around for something to defend himself, but was shoved back down to the ground by a large, metal shield Ruff suddenly forced onto him.

Just in time, he managed to block the mass of metal with his arms, but just as he readied himself to throw Ruff off the shield and across the room into a pile of clothes, he caught the look of himself in the newly shined metal.

His bangs were cut and currently reached about a centimetre above his eyes, while the rest of his hair was now ages shorter and only reached the top of his shoulders. A few stray strands wisped with the sudden wind the impending smash of the shield.

Ruff on the other hand was left confused when her brother stopped fighting. Simply put, they never stopped fighting.

A knowing smirk crossed her lips, "You like it?"

"You're the best sister in the world!" Instead of attacking his sister like his usual pounces were, he threw the shield to the side and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Gross! Get off me you dunderheaded son of a—"

-

As the twin pair walked through the market, they attracted the gazes of many people. Tuff walked in proud strides while his sister walked behind him with her arms full of battle supplies. Their next stop would be the harbour to get food for their dragon(s?).

At the fish stall, a pretty girl in her late teens loaded another bucket of fish next to the stall and greeted them. Tuff leaned over the counter, tilting his head back slightly and letting his newly cut hair fall over his eyes.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm in search of novelty merchandise. Perhaps with some persuasion I'll be able to uncover this beauty for what it actually is?"

Before even giving the girl a chance to respond, Tuff received a swift sick to his side, sending him flying into a large barrel of fish. Ruff huffed in irritation at her stupid brother's actions. She exchanged goods with the girl and stormed off in a huff dragging her brother behind her by the back of his collar.

"Haircut or not, you'll never get a girlfriend!" Ruff barred her teeth angrily at her brother who ignored her and put his thumb and pinky finger up by his face, mouthing the simple two words 'call me' to the innocent sales girl.


End file.
